


Handling Rejection 9/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 9/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Watch out, Chin!

Steve gets out of the truck and stomps back inside, heading straight for Chin's office. "What the hell did I tell you last night?" he growls.

"Whoa, dude," Chin says, holding up both hands like he's warding Steve off. "You didn't say much. I told you to sleep it off and talk to Danny today, remember?"

"You told him something."

"The truth, Steve: you got drunk and you felt bad about some argument with him." He shrugs, eyebrows wrinkled warily.

Steve takes a deep breath, still angry. He stands there a moment, thinking, hands on hips. "That's all I said?"

~


End file.
